


Take them off and show me you

by Just_morefandomtrash



Series: YOI Mafia Au Week [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Handcuffs, Mafia AU, NSFW, Riding, slight glove kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: Seung finds himself at a safehouse after a reconnaissance misson





	Take them off and show me you

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I blame my friends.  
> Sorry for any inaccuracies

Seung stumbled through the door, dropping his gun as soon as it closed. The mission had been a complete success, the information he’d gathered in Barcelona sent back to the boss and he’d made it to South Korea in one piece. Then some asshole had spotted him and alerted others in the area and he’d been forced to flee to Thailand, chased the entire way up to the border. Footsteps echoed through the house and he froze. The house was supposed to have been empty now, with everyone else either on missions or hiding in other safe houses.

“Seung? Oh my god, quick, come here!” To his surprise, Phichit appeared, picking him up and carrying him into the front room. “What the hell did you do?”

“I… I border-hopped from South Korea?”

Tutting, Phichit hurried into the other room, returning with a first aid kit and kneeling in front of him. He carefully dabbed at the scratches on his face and neck, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek when he finished. “You have to be more aware of everything airhead.”

“Hey! Not an airhead.”

Phichit nodded before shutting the first aid and pushing it to one side. It had been months since they’d seen each other and Seung had a… few things he wanted to do. Namely Phichit.

“Say Peach…”

“Yeah?” He squirmed slightly, blushing under the intense gaze of the other. “Oh. Come here then.”

Climbing back into Phichit’s arms, he hugged him close, nuzzling his cheek. He chuckled, carrying him into the bedroom and laying him on the bed. His shirt was quickly unbuttoned, flung into the corner and followed by the rest of his and Phichit’s clothes. Hands trailed down his chest, over his toned muscles and he whined, bucking up to try and get Phichit to hurry up.

“Patience.”

Seung was not in the mood to be patient.

Flipping them, he straddled him and leaned across to the bedside table, fumbling around in the drawers until he found what he was looking for. In triumph, he held the items in front of Phichit’s face.

“I have waited months to see you again, I’m not going to be patient.”

He passed the lube and handcuffs over, realising he’d left his gloves on in the heat of the moment. Debating taking them off, he watched as Phichit stared at his hands. Seung bit the tip of the glove and tugged it off slowly, grinning when he heard a quiet moan. Repeating with the other hand, he ground down slowly and moaned, throwing his head back.

“Come on, please Peach?” He gasped as Phichit thrust his hips up roughly, taken by surprise. “A-ah, more!”

Phichit clipped the handcuffs around his wrists before uncapping the bottle of lube and coating his fingers. He enjoyed being restrained, especially after a tiring mission where he could just relax and let himself be taken care of by his partner, something that was much easier now he was with Phichit. A finger circled his entrance and he whined, grinding down. Chuckling at his eagerness, Phichit slowly pushed in, taking care not to rush. He thrust his finger slowly until Seung was begging for more, anything he could take at this point. Phichit drove him mad in ways no one else ever had, shattering the stoic facade he’d worked hard to perfect over the years. The second finger was more of a stretch and he groaned, louder when Phichit began scissoring them. Hooking his cuffed hands behind Phichit’s head, he pulled him close enough to kiss him. He nipped at his lip, his moans swallowed as a third finger was added, his back arching as they were crooked, brushing against something that made him see stars.

“Ready?”

“We’ll take it slow later, but for now…”

Phichit seemed to get the message and grabbed the lube again, coating himself before spreading his legs a little further. Pressing in slowly, Seung leant on his shoulder as he adjusted, the pleasure nothing like the small relief he’d given himself during their time apart. Their bodies flush, he slowly rocked, moaning loudly as Phichit tugged his hair.

“You like that huh? You like it when I tug your hair as you fuck yourself?”

He nodded, lifting his hips and dropping back down as his hair was tugged again, moaning unashamed or worried about anything. This was about him and Phichit, just the two of them getting lost in themselves and forgetting the world they belonged to. Roughly rocking his hips, he pulled Phichit up the best he could with his hands cuffed, who grabbed his hips and began to thrust.

“Ah, Phichit! Please, I’m so close, I got so worked up without you!” He sounded wrecked, desperate even. “Let me cum!”

Seung leant down and bit his neck, groaning as Phichit dug his nails in. He kissed his way up, nipping along his jawline, not caring that they’d have to find a way to cover the marks up after a few days of hiding. A hand wrapped around his cock and he jerked forward, a strangled moan escaping. 

“Cum for me Seung.”

Without warning, he came, near-sobbing in relief. Phichit fucked him through it until he whined from overstimulation. Pulling out, he was laid on the bed, handcuffs removed and a straw rested against his lips. He drank it eagerly, taking it as Phichit went to get a cloth to clean up with. 

“Better?”

He nodded, making grabby hands towards Phichit. He chuckled, moving everything out of the way before joining him on the bed. Now he wasn’t distracted, all the worries of the day came flooding back. The people tracking him down, chasing him until he was forced to border-hop again. Getting back would be a difficult thing to expl-

“Hey…” Phichit ran his fingers through his hair, kissing his cheek. “Relax. Don’t think of that now okay?”

“It’s difficult.” Seung let himself be fussed over, resting his head on Phichit’s chest. “I just want to be free.”

“Let me take care of you. Just show me your true self.”

Settling down, he drifted off as Phichit held him close, letting himself trust for once, just once in his life in the mafia.


End file.
